Courage is back in action!
by Patriot222
Summary: Fifteen months have passed since Simon was locked away, Courage joins the police force after a murder has been committed.(Story of Courage's sequel):NOTE: I'm planning a trilogy


Courage is Back in Action  
By David B.  
  
Chapter One  
"Where They Are All Now"  
About 16 months have passed, ever since when the notorious Simon the Chipmunk has been arrested and sent to jail, Oswald and Auggie Doggie were both bailed out of jail, Oswald never went back to Big City but the two of them are now living in a nice two-story home together. They love each other very much, and the two have become the best of friends. Simon the Chipmunk about nine months ago was sent to a state prison, a much bigger and tougher prison. Simon has almost been solitary confined now. He is due to get the death penalty in another nine months. Simon has proven to be like Harry Houdini though, he managed to get out of every single cell possible but he just can't make it out of the jail, even the few times he does make it out, Simon is too bad, everyone recognizes him. Simon had even stopped trying recently.  
Courage the Cowardly Dog has spent his life just like usual, he is living with Muriel and Eustace (Who died many times between these two stories). He lives through the basic stuff like trying to save Muriel from evil creatures that seem to always be after her. The three of them were watching TV. Eustace was in his chair eating his TV Dinner, he said," Stupid dog!! You are always stupid! Don't try to eat my dinner this time, or it will land you in jail." Courage said, (Okay, in my story, these people understand Courage, except Muriel)"What you did was really bad, that was a setup!!! You set up the entire thing to get me in jail, I know you bribed Jack Bauer, Radiskull, and Auggie Doggie to try to keep me in jail!" Eustace said, "Oh, so you figure it out just now!" Courage said, "No, actually I figured it out a long time ago, I told you a long time ago, you are the idiot! You forget things easily." Eustace said, "No I don't! You stupid dog!! OOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!!!" Courage looked really scared, but deep inside his head, he was laughing his heart out. Courage knew that Eustace would get hit with the rolling pin. Muriel did that and Eustace said, "What did I do??" Muriel said, "Quiet, there's a special news announcement!"  
A news reporter said, "Hello this is Steve Ackerly with this Fox News Alert. (Yes, Fox News!!) A Los Angeles prisoner was found dead today, his name was David Seville. This morning, guards found him sleeping peacefully in his bed, but he was dead. Doctors have found out that he was poisoned. It was still unknown that if Seville poisoned himself or someone else did this to him. It's unknown!" Courage said, "I remember Dave Seville." Ackerly said, "People that knew Seville well, are guessing that he was murdered, they say that he wasn't the type that would kill himself. Here is SWAT/CTU agent, Henry J. Penguin right now, what are SWAT and CTU going to do about this?" Henry said, "Well our SWAT team has checked his cell, they could find nothing, not even the poisoned item. We are guessing that someone may have poisoned his food or drink yesterday. That's our best bet so far. CTU Agent Jack Bauer has found out something really important though, that there was a peculiar food order shipped to the prison, we traced it down to a house all the way in Phoenix, Arizona. We know who is living in there, one of Dave's former Chipmunks, Theodore and his new adopted father Harry. The evidence leads to them, but Jack Bauer says they didn't do it, so being that he has been right so many times, we will believe him." Ackerly said, "Thank you Henry, now of course Jack Bauer will be right, but wasn't he wrong in accusing Courage of being a terrorist." Henry said, "Well, but the evidence led to them and-" Ackerly said, "Ah, so I see, interesting Henry! I'm beginning not to like this penguin. (He thought in his head) Thank you for spending your time with Fox News, now we will interview Shadow, the police chief about this. So Shadow, wouldn't you find it kind of strange that prison food came from a house." Shadow said,"No, of course not, we get prison food from houses all the time, they are usually part of a group of people who send prison food and the people residing in that house are part of the group." Ackerly said, "So, do you agree that it's possible that Theodore and Harry could have helped kill Mr. Seville." Shadow said, "This is hard to state, but well yes, Agents Bauer and Penguin may say different but I do agree that the two chipmunks did this deliberately." His deputy Sonic said, "Yaw, I think so too! I think that they did it on purpose!! YAWS!!!" Ackerly said, "We will report more of this on Fox News- Fair and Balanced."  
Courage said, "Oh no, I have to help them, I think that Theodore didn't poison Dave. I think it was someone else, but no one will believe me." Eustace said, "No one will believe you, stupid dog!! The stupid chipmunks killed the nice man. We need more smart chipmunks like that Simon, too bad he's in prison for I don't know why." Muriel said, "You two stop fighting, Cousin Fred is coming over in ten minutes." Courage ran out. He was going to help Henry and Jack Bauer solve this case. He didn't know much yet, but he believed it was someone different.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Henry's Double"  
A month had passed ever since President David Palmer had been attacked by bio-terrorism (If you watch 24, you know what I'm talking about). He had survived the attack, which was good. He was still in the hospital though. Then the President got a phone call, it was Jack Bauer. David: Hello, who is this? Jack: This is Jack Bauer. The recent death of Dave Seville comes with an interesting conclusion. We did an autopsy on him and he had the same thing you had. David: Anyone you think could have done this? Max or Mike? Jack: I talked to Michelle, she found out the poisoned food was from 31 Baylor Court in Phoenix, Arizona. Which is actually where two chipmunks named Theodore and Harry live. But it couldn't be them, because we kept records on 31 Baylor Court and the day that the food was sent, the two Chipmunks weren't there. David: So you are sure that they didn't do it? Jack: I'm sure about that, Mr. President. But the Chief of Police won't let us send any more police officers, so Henry the Penguin is coming with me. David: I know about their histories together, and they do have a grudge against Seville, and he was like a terrorist in a way, why would one of his own partners poison him. Jack: I don't think it's that either, but I think that Theodore isn't guilty. David: What about Harry now?  
  
Jack: I don't know much about him, Mr. President. David: Sorry Jack, but I can't be with you on this one. Why would the people that attacked me, try to attack Dave. It just doesn't work out, sorry. Jack: Mr. President, I'll prove it to you that I'm right.  
Jack and Henry were at CTU. Henry said, "I wonder if this is all connected with that case with the people trying to start a war, but we stopped them." Jack said, "This could be connected, we are going to find out though." Henry said, "Out of curiosity, how are Kim and Kate?" Jack said, "Kate and I are planning to get married real soon and Kim, she has been acting stranger recently, so strange that she just left home one day." Henry said, "That is really sad, you know?" Jack said, "Yea, but we are concentrating on this now, not looking for Kim." Henry said, "Jack, you care more about your job than your daughter." Jack said, "Of course not, she cares more about living isolated from everyone than her father!"  
Courage ran in. He said, "Henry, Jack, I have been looking for you. I was watching TV yesterday, and heard about what happened. I have an idea on who did it!" Henry said, "Oh really, who did it then?" Courage said, "I'm not entirely sure, but Katz came by two days ago, he was planning to destroy our house to find the family jewels, I stopped him and he said that he was at Phoenix, before he came here."  
Henry said, "So, because of some crazy cat coming here saying he went to Phoenix, you assume he did it." Courage said, "Katz had worked with poison before." Jack said, "You know what, maybe everyone else is right, Theodore may have done it." Courage said, "No!! That isn't true!" Then another penguin came into CTU. He said, "The dog is right, Theodore had not done it."  
Henry said, "Who are you??" The penguin said, "Excuse myself, I'm your long-lost twin Enrique!! I know sad story, your parents lost me when I was three months old." Henry said, "How come Mom and Dad never told me??" Enrique said, "They didn't want to tell you." Henry said, "Why did they give us the same name." Enrique said, "Dunno why! But Henry, please agree with Courage! Theodore didn't do it." Jack asked, "What about Harry????" Enrique said, "I don't know. He looks suspicious to me!" Courage said, "I agree, Harry may be on our side, but he seems like the type that could send poison. But I think Katz was involved." Enrique said, "No, Katz wasn't involved and let me guess so was Le Quack, and so was the Snowman, and the Wonderful, Precious, Adorable, Lovable Duckling, I bet! What I am saying was that Theodore didn't do anything, but Harry committed the crime." Jack said, "I agree with Enrique." Henry said, "I don't think any of the suspects did this." Courage said, "Guys, we may have different ideas, but the four of us should work as a team." Jack said, "Courage is right, TEAMWORK!!!" The four of them cheered.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!"  
  
Courage, Jack Bauer, Henry, and Enrique were on a plane to Phoenix, Arizona. Henry said, "If we have time, maybe we can stop at a place to get spicy salmon, mmmmmm, my favorite." Enrique said, "What a coincidence, salmon is my favorite food and I like it spicy too!" Courage said, "So does Katz." Jack Bauer said, "I have an idea, let's stop talking about salmon, I hate the stuff." Enrique said, "That's pretty funny, how can you hate salmon!! IT IS SO GOOD!!" Courage said, "I don't like salmon, I don't like to eat fish." Henry said, "You are both weird." Courage said, "The weirdest thing is that everyone seems to understand me now, even Eustace now!" Jack Bauer said, "Huh? People don't understand you." Courage said, "Ever since that day you came, you were the first human to understand me, now it seems now Eustace and other humans understand me now. Did something happen?" Jack said, "I don't know, I didn't do anything." Courage said, "But Muriel doesn't understand me." Jack said, "Maybe its just humans that don't like you." Courage said, "That's possible but wait you don't like me." Jack said, "I used to not like you when Eustace called me all the way from Kansas telling me you were a terrorist, but I trust you now." Courage said, "I trust you too." Courage felt like a changed dog after that, he felt braver which was strange. Just a little while back, he noticed he wasn't afraid of Eustace's mask anymore. Does this power of communication, make him braver?? Courage wondered about that for a while.  
Enrique said, "Ah Phoenix, Arizona, so can we stop at a local restaurant first and pick up some spicy salmon." Henry said, "Can we please??" Jack said, "No, we are starting this case now!! No food breaks!" Henry said, "Okay, we will start, how about you brother?" Enrique said, "Okay, we will start. Henry, I have a plan!" Jack said, "WE ARE DOING MY PLAN!!" Enrique said, "You may not understand, but I am an agent from the FBI, while you are just a CTU agent, my brother is an experienced police officer, and the dog is just some newcomer." Courage said, "You don't have to be so mean about it." Enrique said, "Being I am of higher status, my plan would be better." Henry said, "Let's try my brother's plan, we always do what you want." Courage had lost trust in Enrique. He was actually a little afraid of Enrique. Jack said, 'Fine, we will do your plan." Enrique said, "Thank you for your cooperation. And Courage, sorry for insulting you, you have to be mean sometimes to get your way. You are just a stupid dog." Courage growled, "NO I AM NOT!" Enrique said, "Oh sorry, the reason I am being mean to you, is because you are not agreeing with my plan. You don't even know it yet." Courage said, "I never said I disagreed." Enrique said, "Oh sorry. It just came out of me, it's just that a while back, there was a dog that reminded me of you, and he was so stupid he almost got us killed. But I'm sorry, it's just I'm so angry at that dog."  
They headed for 31 Baylor Court. Henry said, "Let's find out now. We are the first ones heading in the house after Dave Seville's death." The four went inside, they saw a big bottle of bleach on a table along with cyanide. They found a recipe for the poisoned prison food. The four of them investigated the house. Courage found Theodore tied up in a bathroom. Courage untied Theodore. Courage said, "What happened?" Theodore said, "I don't know, I was going into the kitchen and I caught Harry working on something in the kitchen and then I took a snack and fell asleep on the living room couch, then I wake up here." Courage said, "Did you see Harry at all??" Theodore said, "No, I have no idea where he was. But I did see Katz around here. I think he's behind this." Courage said, "How did I know, when he was being evil in Nowhere, he told us that he was at Phoenix. Do you think he said that wanting me to get involved in the case?" Theodore said, "I don't know." Jack and Henry ran into the bathroom. Jack said, "Theodore, I'm happy you are safe, what happened?" Theodore said, "I was tied up." Henry said, "My twin brother is on the case and he has found out that your Uncle Harry was involved with the poisoning of David Seville." Theodore said, "Dave was poisoned?? You have a twin?" Courage said, "Yes, all of that happened. But, Henry how do you even know he really is your twin?" Henry said, "He looks like me, Enrique must be my twin brother." Jack said, "Also, we have an AOL conversation here between Harry and Katz, about their plan to kill Seville." Courage said, "See, Katz was behind this!" Enrique came in with Harry handcuffed. Enrique said, "Well, here is Harry! Looks like you are going to jail." Harry said, "I swear I didn't kill Dave, I didn't kill him!!! I did not kill him!" Henry said, "Sure, sure that's what they all say." Theodore said, "Harry didn't do it." Jack said, "How do you know, the entire time you were tied up." Courage said, "Enrique, why are you so sure that Harry did help." Enrique said, "Here's the AOL conversation for proof for you Courage." Courage said, "Anyone could go on his screen name." Enrique said, "Besides Katz, who was the other one on the computer, who else would be there? At least we caught one, now Courage, do us a favor and go back to Nowhere and give the police this search warrant for Katz, that would help a lot." Harry was saying, "I DID NOT DO IT!! I WAS FRAMED!" Courage remembered when he was framed for being a terrorist. Jack said, "Yea, the day is over!" Harry was sent to jail. The case was over for most, except Courage. Courage was the only one who didn't believe that Harry made the poisonous food. But whom could he get on his side??  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back to the Middle of Nowhere  
Courage was back at home. It was so quick! It had only been thirty- six hours since he had left. Eustace said, "Stupid Dog, where have you been?" Muriel said, "Now, Eustace, Courage helped catch a criminal, he is not reserved for us to save the day you know." Eustace said, "Since when has he ever saved me!!! It's always you, that stupid dog likes, if I found that dog, I would have killed him!" Courage screamed, "YOU MONSTER!!!" Eustace said, "Yup, that's what I would have done to you, ya stupid dog!" Courage thought that Eustace was acting stranger than usual. Courage wanted to know why! Courage knew that Eustace could understand him now, he asked, "Why do you want me dead now??" Eustace said, "Eh, I have some news for ya, the Wonderful, Precious, Adorable, Lovable Duckling is coming over this weekend. I'll get to see my real son again!" Courage said, "Real son?" Eustace said, "Yea, he's like a son to me. Unlike that stupid other son!!!" Courage never knew that they even had a son, very interesting. Muriel said, "Courage, I'm going to go visit my sister's this weekend, sorry Courage, you cannot come, me sister is allergic to dogs. You have to stay with Eustace." Courage said, "NO, You can't! He wants to kill me." Muriel said, "Courage, I'm sorry. I know you will be lonely, but I have to go, me sister needs me. She has been diagnosed with cancer. I'm going tomorrow morning." Courage thought to himself about why that duck was coming back! And the whole real son business, he knew that Katz was behind the poison, but the conversation made Katz look like he was forced to make the poison when he probably did it willingly! But why, why would they work so hard to do these horrible things, which was behind this?? This was something Harry didn't do!  
The TV glared on, the news was on with Steve Ackerly. Ackerly said, "Harry the Chipmunk did commit the crime, he is being sent to the California State Prison for his infamous crime. Thanks to police officers Henry the Penguin, Jack Bauer, Enrique the Penguin, and Courage the Cowardly Dog. For interviews Courage and Enrique are not available, but I interviewed our usual friends Jack Bauer and Henry the Penguin. Jack claimed that the evidence led straight to that chipmunk and the forced cat. Henry says that his first investigation was a success and he met his twin afterwards. Enrique the Penguin was Henry's long-lost twin. Courage the Cowardly Dog hasn't spoken to anyone at all. We know that he is afraid of glory! The coward, ha ha!" Eustace laughed, "Ha Ha!! I like him, he's my favorite anchorman." Courage said to himself, "What will I do??"  
Simon was sitting in his cell. He saw everything on TV too. Simon laughed, "Stupid dog. He is so pathetic, he has a great sense of fear, but I also think that dog has other things on his mind! I don't know what, or do I, the fact that Harry didn't do it. I know for sure. He's the new kid in jail, the new kid gets the most attention, so no one will pay attention for me during my big escape on Halloween, Halloween is in three days. No will notice during midnight! Yet again, Dave, I am sorry. I don't even know who helped kill you. I just know it wasn't Harry." Simon sighed, he knew he would be #1 in America's Most Wanted if he escaped. He knew that it was over. Simon thought that he would rather die free than live caged. Simon knew there was the possibility that he would make it alive, but who could he talk to? His only true friend was killed. Compared to a year ago, his ego had been diminished. He didn't want to be bad anymore. He just wanted to get out of jail!  
It was 8:31 A.M on October 29, Courage was sleeping, Muriel had left for her sister's place and the Duckling was on his way over here. Courage remembered when he hatched that duck, the duck thought Eustace was its mother, and tried to kill Muriel. Courage hated the duckling for that. Eustace screamed, "STUPID DOG!! WAKE UP!! A GUEST IS HERE!! YOU DON'T SLEEP WHEN GUESTS COME!!" Courage knew that Eustace wasn't so great with guests either, actually when a guest arrived, he deliberately made fake snoring noises and pretended to sleep. The duckling said, "Hello father, hello stupid dog. I heard about your deed, but you are no hero in my eyes!" Eustace said, "Yea, that's very true, when Muriel first brought him here, I knew he was trouble, he has been trouble!" Courage said, "Well, you were worst, you stupid duck!" The duckling said, "No, I was a gentleman." Eustace said, "Yea, he was a gentleman, why can't you understand that you stupid dog!!! Now, dog, you can leave if you want." Courage said, "Because you said so, I'm going to stay, thank you very much." Eustace said, "Alright, but I'm not making you any meals! You have to make your own." The duckling said, "What about me, father?" Eustace said, "Of course, the best for you Eustace Jr. (The duck's new name)." Eustace Jr. said, "Papa!" (Maybe I'll just stick with the Duckling)  
Courage went into the living room to watch some TV. Eustace and the Duckling had a conversation. Eustace said, "I thought you were at the Moon." The Duckling said, "I managed to get the spaceship to work again, and I flew back to Earth." Eustace said, "You are a smart duck." The Duckling said in a loud voice, "Yea, unlike that stupid dog!!" The two started to laugh. The Duckling said, "I heard all about the whole crime thing and actually want to hear something, I was actually there the whole time." Eustace said, "Oh really?" The Duckling said, "If there was someone more idiotic than Courage, my vote would be for Henry the Penguin. He actually thinks he has an identical twin. You know what, I was the twin! Now with Harry in jail, my plan will work. I have already got a top spot in the Cartoon Mafia. Fat Tony reckons that someday I'll be the next Godfather." Eustace said, "And good for that! You are a smart duck for pulling that, now Harry is in jail!! He's the one that put Simon in jail last time. Now they think he's bad, and Katz, Doc Gerbil, Le Quack, and all of those other guys are doing a good job too." The Duckling said, "Yea, Vice-Boss Eustace." Courage couldn't believe it, Enrique was really the "Lovable, Wonderful, Adorable, Precious" Duckling and that Eustace and the Duckling were both members of the Cartoon Mafia. Why didn't Courage ever know that Eustace was part of the Mafia? He had to tell Henry about his "twin".  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Cow's Moo  
Courage ran outside, but then he saw the Duckling get into Enrique's suit and then the Duckling said, "A ha! Stupid Dog, you must have heard us talking! Don't you know not to eavesdrop into other people's conversations? Now you know things, but not everything! Of course, Courage you will never know because of this!" The Duckling threw a tranquilizer at Courage and dragged him back to the house. The Duckling then put on his Enrique suit and went off to L.A  
Oswald and Auggie Doggie were doing well for themselves. They became stars in a soap show called, "The Cow's Moo." Auggie Doggie was the main character of the soap. It just started a little while back. Auggie and Oswald was a gay couple on the show. Auggie and Oswald were rich now. They were talking at their studio. Auggie said, "I wonder how my dear old dad is doing? I haven't seen him in a while." Oswald said, "Yea, I haven't seen Henry, Daisy, the Egg Twins, or any of my super-duper friends in a long time! But I feel this feeling which I don't know what it is about Henry." Auggie had a sad look on his face. Oswald then said, "About on he helped cook Weenie, my special dog." Auggie said, "I never saw the hot dog but she must have been great." Oswald said, "I wonder if I should go back to Big City." Auggie said, "Probably Henry is sorry for what he had done." Oswald said, "I know how we can make it up, let's make Henry a star on the soap." Auggie said, "Now really." Oswald said, "Yea, he can play my evil brother." Auggie said, "It could be a good idea for a Rating Boost." Oswald then called Henry.  
Henry was driving his car over to CTU, when he got the call. He said, "Hello, who is this?" Oswald said, "Remember me, I'm Oswald." Henry said, "Oh Oswald, how have you been doing?" Oswald said, "Great, I'm a TV Star now! I'm a co-star in the soap "The Cow's Moo"! Ratings aren't doing so great, and you have always been good at playing interesting parts, can you be on the soap. You would play Gerald, Ozzy's evil brother who is straight, which makes him evil." Henry said, "I have a high-paying job now as an agent at CTU and a police officer at S.W.A.T! But, I know someone who is perfect for the part." Oswald said, "Thank you, I would be glad to." Henry said, "No, thank you." Henry went to CTU and saw his brother Enrique and Jack Bauer there. Henry said, "Brother." Enrique said, "What do you want?" Henry said, "Well, I would like to ask you a favor. I have a lot of work to do, and that Oswald kid wants me to be on his new soap "The Cow's Moo"! Would you mind going as me?" Enrique said, "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't be in the soap. To help your friend Oswald, I will even ask another person to go in. His name is William Moore. He is a fine actor, but William is just a kid." Henry said, "That would be great!! Tell him to come!" He called Oswald and said, "Oswald, I got your character. But he is only a kid." Oswald said, "That's fine, he can be my evil little brother." Henry said, "His name is William Moore, I heard from my twin brother Enrique that he is a gifted actor." Oswald said, "That's great! It's okay about Weenie, Auggie is now my best friend in the whole wide world." Henry said, "Okay, bye!"  
Courage woke up. He realized he was no longer at his house, but in the barn. The Chicken from Outer Space (The original one's son who has strangely lost his two other heads) was there and gazed at him. The Chicken said, "Courage, we meet again! Ah, yes, Courage the Cowardly Dog, we certainly do meet again." Courage said, "NOT YOU AGAIN!!" The Chicken said, "Well yes, you must be surprised to see me, yes. Because you may not know this but I saved your life." Courage said, "What, but you are a bad guy." The Chicken said, "Not anymore, I didn't join the coalition of evil people. The duck is Henry's "so-called twin." Courage said, "I know that already, is there anything else you can tell me." The Chicken said, "Yes, there is plenty. Almost all of the villains you have met before are part of this gang with the exception of Simon the Chipmunk (and the ones who turned good at the end) who is still in jail. Also, I have been getting secret messages from an agent from the CIA. He told me that Fat Tony has appointed three Vice-Bosses. Katz, The Duckling, and Eustace Bagge. We must hurry and warn Henry the Penguin about his "twin"!!! We have to leave before they return." Courage said, "Yea let's go!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Are You Chicken??"  
Courage and the Chicken took a plane to Los Angeles. Courage knew that Muriel would be wondering where he was, but he felt it was important to warn Henry and Eustace & his gang would have tortured him. The Chicken said, "I just hope we make it in time." Courage said, "What do you mean?" The Chicken said, "My friend told me that he found a strange poem written by Enrique. This poem is a clue to what is going to and what had already happened." Courage said, "OH NO!" They landed in Los Angeles. They made it to CTU quickly to find Jack Bauer but no Henry. The Chicken said, "Where is Henry J. Penguin?" Jack asked, "Which one?" The Chicken said, "The one we actually know." Jack said, "Who do you mean, ah, oh Henry not Enrique." Courage said, "Yeah." Jack said, "Oh, he is heading out for his friend's show "The Cow's Moo"! Who are you?" The Chicken said, "I'm the Chicken from Outer Space, first of all for your information, so where is he going?" Jack said, "Being you are with Courage, I trust you. It's at 22 Primero Calle, go if you need to talk to them! Do you need directions? Never mind, I'll take you there." Courage said, "Okay, we have to tell Henry that his twin isn't real." Jack said, "I know, we found evidence that Enrique works for the Cartoon Mafia. Let's roll!" They drove over to "The Cow's Moo." Oswald and Auggie were there. They didn't see Henry or Enrique. Jack Bauer screamed, "WHERE ARE THEY!!" Auggie said, "Chill man, they both should be coming soon. Enrique is actually sending another actor for our show, some kid named William Moore. Enrique claims he is a phenomenon at acting! That's his promise! The two penguins went together to get William Moore.  
The Chicken said, "Oh, so the guy's name is William Moore." Oswald said,"Yes, he is! He and my old buddy Henry are going to star on the show." Courage asked, "What about the other Henry." Oswald said, "No, he's camera shy, he says, he doesn't want to star on the show." Jack said, "They better be here soon." Another day had passed. It was the beginning of October 30, one more day until Simon's plan to escape.  
All five of them slept at the studio. They were awakening by a door opening. The Chicken who was an early riser saw who it was. The two were Henry and William Moore. No Enrique though. Henry asked, "Who are you??" The Chicken said, "I'm a friend of Courage's. We all slept here waiting for you two, but I see your twin is missing. I'll wake the others." He came back with Courage and Jack Bauer. (Auggie and Oswald, the Chicken decided to let sleep) Jack said, "What took you so long? I want answers now!!" Courage said, "Yea, where is Enrique." Henry said, "Well you see, that was part of a reason why we were late, because, because.." Courage noticed Henry was trembling. The kid, a young 12-year-old human child said, "The bad news is that Enrique is dead." Henry started to cry. Will said, "When he came to pick me up, it was a horrible storm, and his car slid and crashed into a tree. Henry had to pick me up instead."  
Jack said, "This is very sad, are we invited to the funeral." Henry said, "In a way, cremation had already happened. His car hit the tree and his body burned and fell into ashes." Courage thought that this story had seemed strange. Courage said, "Were you there when you saw this happened?" William said, "The crash was right near my house, I saw the whole thing. It was horrible!" Jack said, "Auggie and Oswald are still sleeping, you can go and wait for them to wake up, the three of us need to talk." Henry said, "Okay."  
Jack Bauer said, "Looks like this case is over, our criminal is dead." Courage said, "This isn't you, saying things like that, but here is what I think. I think Henry was a little different, by the way it is pretty hard telling those two penguins apart." Jack said, "No, I think that is Henry not Enrique." The Chicken said, "I do have to agree with Courage on this one, Jack Bauer, I am convinced that Henry was killed and that is really Enrique out there." Jack said, "No, I can tell! Enrique is dead. So what's the point of telling him that he is the Duckling?" The Chicken said, "That's the idea, we will explain to him what had happened. Then we will see how Henry reacts. That should determine some things and Jack bring the proof, this will show our proof that Enrique isn't dead." Jack said, "But what if Henry and Enrique are both still alive?" Courage said, "But one of them is dead, at least we think, a little kid wouldn't be so fiendish to lie to police?" Jack said, "Yea, you are right."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Which Penguin Are You?"  
William was a fine actor like Enrique (or the Duckling) said. Courage and the Chicken tried to get things out of William about what else happened, but he answered with he didn't know, but he had pictures of the car that hit the tree. Courage noticed that there was nobody in the car. Looking at the pictures closely, the Chicken said, "The kid is lying! Enrique isn't dead. He's still alive. Sure the whole lie about his body burning up, but William had said he saw the car crash the tree, and when this picture was taken, the flames were just starting and no one is in the car!" Courage said, "So, what you are saying was that, Enrique isn't dead." The Chicken said, "Yup." Courage said, "That also means that Henry wasn't killed either, no one was killed! But his is too obvious, why would he give us the pictures. Is he giving us information about the truth of Enrique, not being dead?? Henry and Enrique do look an awful lot like each other, we need to make sure that is Henry not Enrique!" The two of them cornered Henry. Henry said, "Oh hello Courage, hello Chicken. It's just so sad, once you find out you have a twin, he is gone." Courage said, "Can you explain these pictures?? Nobody burns up that fast! Enrique was faking his death." Henry said, "Oh why would he do that?" The Chicken said, "This may be hard for you to believe but he isn't your twin, he is the evil Duckling!" Henry said, "That isn't possible, Enrique is my twin brother!!! You are lying, both of you!!!!" The Chicken said, "No we aren't." William came in, he said, "You are wrong, I know Enrique the Penguin personally, he is the penguin! I have known him almost my entire life! He is like a father to me!! I never had a father!!! Don't you dare lie about him!" Henry said, "Yea, these pictures don't prove much!" Courage said, "Don't you understand, Enrique wasn't even in the car!" Henry said, "But you only took a picture of the front seat." The Chicken said, "If he was driving the car and it crashed into the tree and died, I think that he wouldn't be able to move, if the car burst into flames in seconds. That wouldn't give him time to go to the back seat! He probably would have been dead already by the crash!" William said, "You think you are so smart, thinking my foster father is a thief, do you!!"  
Courage said, "I am leaving now, bye!" Courage ran off, he could tell by what William was saying, he didn't only lie to them, and this was another clever disguise from Enrique. Courage had the feeling that William Moore and Enrique the Penguin were indeed the same person. Where he was running off, the idea made Courage scared, he was afraid of the idea of glory. He knew too much, he had hoped that the Chicken would figure out the same idea. But then all of a sudden, someone grabbed him. The man looked to be in his lower 70's, he had a badge saying he was from the CIA. The man said, "Courage, don't run off now. You are needed, this duck is sneaky, the murder of Dave Seville was a plot against him for deciding to quit the Mafia. I have a feeling we are thinking the same thing." Courage said, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN??" The man said, "Ah, about Enrique's newest identity, you see here Courage, I am an agent that has taken this case about the Cartoon Mafia, Enrique was part of this entire plan, and I heard tomorrow on Halloween at 10:00 A.M., the Mafia is having their meeting. We want you to find out, I have been against the Mafia for years." Courage said, "Who are you??" The man said ,"Why, I know your folks pretty well, in fact they are my parents." Courage said, "Wait are you the son of Eustace and Muriel." The man said, "Yea, my name is Godfrey Bagge, I haven't seen the two of them for fifty years about now!"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Simon's Escape" 


End file.
